


Oh Wow, Technology (Chat Fic)

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Hangover, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Swearing, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The ice age steampunk realm of Midgard was granted access to our world's technology for 3 years now. What happens when they make a group chat?
Relationships: Athena (Blustone)/Octavia (Blustone), Juno (Blustone)/Geranium (Blustone), Lana (Blustone)/Gullveig (Blustone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Name Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Kain - SteelyBodyguard  
> Karl - ImmortalOne  
> Hermes - Just_Like_Fire  
> Apollon - Hjönk  
> Juno - YourLocalWrench  
> Geranium - TheArtefactKing  
> Captain (Richie) - DaBigBoss  
> Lana - ornithopter-epic  
> Gullveig - Whips<3Me  
> Westfield - P-U-N-C-H  
> Athena - FrontLineGal  
> Octavia - IceIceBaby  
> Nene - letmethrowabomb  
> Lantern - BillNyeTheSteamGuy

**SteelyBodyguard created a new chat: Midgard, but kinda shit for now.**

**SteelyBodyguard added DaBigBoss, ImmortalOne, JustLikeFire and 10 others to the chat.**

SteelyBodyguard: BIENVENUE, POWER BOTTOMS!

YourLocalWrench: Stfu, you're a power bottom yourself.

SteelyBodyguard: -////-

DaBigBoss: The chat name's inappropriate.

Whips<3Me: Change it now!

SteelyBodyguard: _FUCK NO BABY!_

DaBigBoss: **Change it.**

SteelyBodyguard: Do I have to?

DaBigBoss: No cruises for two weeks if you don't change it.

SteelyBodyguard: Ugh, fine.

**SteelyBodyguard changed the chat name: Midgard, but shit.**

DaBigBoss: K A I N !

SteelyBodyguard: What? You said change it. I changed it.

DaBigBoss: Make it appropriate!

SteelyBodyguard: _FUCK NO BABY!_

DaBigBoss: _**CHANGE IT NOW!!!**_

**SteelyBodyguard has kicked DaBigBoss from the chat.**

SteelyBodyguard: Problem solved. It wasn't the name after all. Now I can actually put the proper one in.

**SteelyBodyguard changed the chat name: Union Chat Rave.**

TheArtefactKing: Why did you kick the captain if you were changing it anyways?

SteelyBodyguard: Just wanted to piss him off.

Just_Like_Fire: So...now what?

Hjönk: Hey guys, do you want to see a picture of my cock?

YourLocalWrench: I know you're gonna send a cockrel.

Hjönk: [Cockadoodledick.jpg]

Hjönk: I outsmarted your outsmarting. Don't worry, it's censored. Here's the other one.

Hjönk: [Cockrel.jpg]

P-U-N-C-H: Thanks, now I'm gonna go kms.

YourLocalWrench: No, don't. I can't lose you.

P-U-N-C-H: It was a joke.

TheArtefactKing: Suicide isn't a joke, Westfield. Any mention of it gives me horrible flashbacks and thoughts...!

YourLocalWrench: Sit down and try not to think about it, you're trembling like crazy.

ImmortalOne: *confused gay screaming*

SteelyBodyguard: Ok, ok, everyone calm down. First, let me give out mods.

**SteelyBodyguard has made ImmortalOne, Just_Like_Fire and ornithopter-epic moderators.**

SteelyBodyguard: Then, get the whining man back.

**SteelyBodyguard added DaBigBoss to the chat.**

DaBigBoss: >:(

SteelyBodyguard: Don't be mad, it was a joke.

DaBigBoss: No cruises for two weeks.

SteelyBodyguard: I changed it like you asked, you have no right to complain.

DaBigBoss: _Kain, I swear to god, you do one more fucking thing wrong and I'll disable the chat._

SteelyBodyguard: Only host can do that. Oh wait, that's me.

DaBigBoss: Right, that's it.

**ImmortalOne has muted DaBigBoss.**

SteelyBodyguard: _Uh oh, he's at my door._

ImmortalOne: One sec, I'll be there.

SteelyBodyguard: He's broken in! Ugh, his breath reeks of whiskey!

Whips<3Me: So he's drunk?

SteelyBodyguard: YES!

ImmortalOne: And now he's on the floor. Got a baseball bat from my dorm. I have it in case my sword needs repairs, plus for times like this.

FrontLineGal: Oh, I didn't notice we were added.

IceIceBaby: We were training with Nene and Lantern. They're getting patched up, they got hit badly.

Hjönk: Are you two ok?

FrontLineGal: Oh, we're fine! Octavia is great at making quick walls. ;)

IceIceBaby: I can make walls alright, but I can also get my way through your wall. ;)

FrontLineGal: Not around the others!

IceIceBaby: Whoa, what happened to the Captain?

SteelyBodyguard: Got mad at me for putting "shit" in the initial chat's name, then I kicked him before changing it to the current one. I added him back in, he got even more mad and then when I backchatted, he just completely snapped. Karl muted him, he broke into my room where we found out he was drunk this whole time (and somehow has perfect grammar, even when drunk). Karl ran in and knocked him out with a baseball bat and now we're just waiting for him to wake up, which may take a while.

Just_Like_Fire: And I never got to see it unfold. Bummer.

Hjönk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

YourLocalWrench: What's wrong?

Hjönk: _**SPIDER!**_

Just_Like_Fire: **HOLY FUCK, WHERE?!?!**

Hjönk: Right on my shoulder...!!! _SOMEONE CALL CALIBUR!!!_

FrontLineGal: Gotcha, she's on her way. Encountered her in the market.

ImmortalOne: *Boss battle music intensifies.*

FrontLineGal: H U S H. I'm no petty protagonist.

ImmortalOne: I was aiming the boss battle music at you. Not at Calibur.

FrontLineGal: Boss is exactly right.

Hjönk: It's gone, thank fucking god.

ornithopter-epic: G U Y S , L O O K .

SteelyBodyguard: Uhh, he's up!

DaBigBoss: The fuck happened???

SteelyBodyguard: DON'T SCROLL UP.

DaBigBoss: ...

ImmortalOne: Uh oh...

DaBigBoss: _**KAIN!!!!!**_

SteelyBodyguard: GOTTA GO FAST!

ImmortalOne: And he's gone.

TheArtefactKing: Well, we can all agree on one thing.

Whips<3Me: What is that?

TheArtefactKing: Today has been eventful.

Just_Like_Fire: And not in a good way. -_-


	2. Not To Plan? Yes It Is,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl has quite a few dirty secrets.

ImmortalOne: :(

TheArtefactKing: What's up with you?

ImmortalOne: Oh, nothing.

ImmortalOne: _Except getting spanked on the way back to my dorm._

SteelyBodyguard: Honestly...not surprised.

ImmortalOne: >:(

DaBigBoss: He has a point, Karl. Outside of your usual clothes, your outfit choices are very...how do I put this nicely...?

Hjönk: You're a slut.

DaBigBoss: I don't think I could reword that.

ImmortalOne: :'(

YourLocalWrench: Booty shorts, revealing maid outfit, tight swimsuit, I do see it.

Just_Like_Fire: You ALWAYS end up in a scenario like this.

ImmortalOne: To be fair, the guy did have a firm hand and nice abs, so it's not all bad.

SteelyBodyguard: Karl, be honest, are the revealing outfits chosen on purpose so you get the spotlight?

ImmortalOne: Uhh...maybe...

Hjönk: Wow. A slut AND a whore.

DaBigBoss: _**APOLLON.**_

Hjönk: What?! I'm being honest!

TheArtefactKing: You don't actually SLEEP with those harrassers, do you?

ImmortalOne: ...

ornithopter-epic: Karl? Answer the question.

ImmortalOne: ... -////-

IceIceBaby: NO. NO WAY.

FrontLineGal: W o w .

SteelyBodyguard: You sleep with them?!?!

ImmortalOne: I've been giving any money I earn from it to the Union. Also, Alain knows the entire story. We had a thorough talk before I started sleeping with all those guys.

SteelyBodyguard: _DAMN._ How many?!

ImmortalOne: Give me a sec...1, 2, 3, 4...24, 25, 26, 27...41!

Hjönk: You really are a whore.

DaBigBoss: _**> :(**_

Hjönk: I'm so dead, aren't I?

Just_Like_Fire: Yeah.

TheArtefactKing: At least you asked first. Did you use protection?

ImmortalOne: I got them tested. All were clean. No protection.

SteelyBodyguard: Can we talk privately???

ImmortalOne: Ok.

**SteelyBodyguard and ImmortalOne have left the chat.**

DaBigBoss: I hope he doesn't become reckless.

Hjönk: He already is. He's been getting all the Union's dicks.

DaBigBoss: _**ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR A MONTH.**_

Hjönk: o.o


	3. Spooky Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spooky time.

SteelyBodyguard: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

FrontLineGal: Someone's excited.

DaBigBoss: Who wouldn't be?

ImmortalOne: Free candy!

BillNyeTheSteamGuy: I don't like this season.

Just_Like_Fire: Why?

BillNyeTheSteamGuy: Nene ruins it for me every year.

letmethrowabomb: I make it better!

BillNyeTheSteamGuy: YOU STUFF A PUMPKIN ON MY HEAD!

letmethrowabomb: So?

BillNyeTheSteamGuy: IT HURTS!

DaBigBoss: Alright, calm down.

TheArtefactKing: Hey Kain, isn't there something you were going to get?

SteelyBodyguard: The Potion of Death. I've already had it.

Just_Like_Fire: How was it?

IceIceBaby: Ooh, did you see your girl?

SteelyBodyguard: _Octavia, I'm gay._

IceIceBaby: You've only been out for 2 1/2 years.

SteelyBodyguard: Yeah, but I've never dated a woman before.

IceIceBaby: Oh.

SteelyBodyguard: I just come across like it's a girlfriend I lost or something so people don't ask more questions.

SteelyBodyguard: In reality, the woman I failed to protect was my mother.

SteelyBodyguard: The enemy distracted me by blinding me for a few seconds and assassinated her...

SteelyBodyguard: I've felt guilty ever since...I'm a horrible son...!

ImmortalOne: Come here, just let it out, it's ok...

SteelyBodyguard: At least I got to see her again...

DaBigBoss: So, how was it? If you're not comfortable with telling us, it's fine.

SteelyBodyguard: No, no, I'll tell you.

SteelyBodyguard: I appeared in this flower field. Really warm, no snow, gentle river nearby, it was paradise. No sign of my mum, so I took the opportunity to run around and enjoy the sunshine and flowers. I saw a butterfly and decided to chase it, chuckling to myself along the way. It landed on me after a bit of running and ahead of me...she was there. My mum was there. She turned around and she said to me "I'm happy to see my wonderful son again". I couldn't help but burst into tears and hug her. She reassured me, saying everything was alright and I could take as long as I needed. Karl, Windblade, Athena and Joy were with me so I wouldn't be defenseless whilst I was asleep. My mum and I had a few minutes to talk and catch up. I also came out to her whilst I was there. She was really accepting. I love her and I wish she was still here with me today.

FrontLineGal: She'll always watch over you, Kain. She'll be your guardian angel.

SteelyBodyguard: I feel better after getting the story off my chest. Thanks.

DaBigBoss: It's no problem.

letmethrowabomb: PUMPKIN TIME!!!

SteelyBodyguard: Nene, do me a favour and shut the fuck up for a few minutes.

DaBigBoss: >:(

SteelyBodyguard: D_D

DaBigBoss: Don't roll your eyes at me.

SteelyBodyguard: My chat, my rules.


End file.
